


Adults? What are adults?

by BabyDarling



Series: The Adventures of a Brucie Bear [2]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Actual Brucie Bear, Fluff and Crack, what precious dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDarling/pseuds/BabyDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm like 500% sure adults are mythical beings. At least in the tower they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adults? What are adults?

 

"Tony, R&D is wondering why you aren't..." She paused and tilted her head, "Where did you even buy that?"

"Oh, I didn't buy this, I had it specially made. I didn't like the ones online."

"I see...Anyway I really need you to look at the stuff R&D sent you. They can't figure out how to make their newest project work and at this rate I'm worried that they might take your advice on how to let their frustration out and there is a bear in here! Oh my god!" Tony jumped and spilled some of his coffee onto the floor.

He looked over to where Pepper was pointing, "That's just Bruce, calm down, Pep."

The bear yawned and continued on it's way, Pepper looked wide eyed at him, "What do you mean that's Bruce? How did this happen?"

"Tony happened. Don't worry, we're working on it." Rhodey peaked out from the kitchen.

Pepper groaned, "Really, Tony?" She blinked a few times and looked to where Rhodey had disappeared back into the kitchen, "Was he wearing one of those too?"

Natasha and Clint's heads popped up from behind the couch, "We all are," she said.

"Why?"

They looked at each other and jumped up to kneel on the couch and face her in unison, "Solidarity!"

Bruce stood up and roared to chime in with them. Natasha snorted and smiled at the disbelieving look on Pepper's face. Clint laughed and high-fived Bruce's paw.

"Whoa, keep it down, there."

"Yah, some of us just woke up you know."Sam said, as he and Steve walked into the living room.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and smirked at them, "Really guys?" The redhead eye them up and down. Steve blushed lightly and fixed his hair a little. Sam stifled his laugh and pulled the blond down onto the chair with him.

Thor practically jumped out of the kitchen, "I heard a mighty roar. Are we to spar again, my beastly friend?"

"Nah, they were just yelling," Tony said, "Maybe later you guys can." He added on after seeing the god's slightly disappointed look.

"Literally everyone one of you is wearing an animal onesie?" Pepper put her hands on her hips and tilted her head.

"Hell yah! Look we even got Hill and Fury to wear 'em." He held out his cellphone.

"Well, we kinda did at least." Natasha said when Pepper raised her eyebrow at the picture.

The image showed Nick apparently ignoring the the hood of the bunny onesie Natasha draped over his head and Maria chasing after the person taking the picture-Clint obviously-with a baby chick onesie draped over her own head, "We probably won't be heading to SHIELD anytime soon." Clint said.

"I had one made for you too, Pep." Tony said looking over her shoulder at the picture.

"Ah, yes, it is most magnificent." Thor started to leave them room, "I shall go fetch it for you."

She sighed, "What is it?"

"It's a raccoon. It's really cute looking." Sam said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

Pepper laughed and shook her head. Thor came back into the room a moment later and handed her the onesie. She held it up to look at it while they all looked at her expectantly.

"Alright, alright guys, I'll wear it." They all cheered, "Honestly, it's like none of you are actually adults."

"You love us." Tony said bumping her hip.

"Yah."

**Author's Note:**

> My ideas for what kinda onesies everyone is wearing:  
> Tony - Sun Bear  
> Rhodey - Spectacled Bear  
> Pepper - Raccoon  
> Natasha - Black Cat  
> Clint - Mouse  
> Thor - Yellow Dog  
> Sam - Baby Duck  
> Steve - Star Spangled Dinosaur


End file.
